Roxas' Adventure to Peace Camp
by Creme-Egg
Summary: Roxas has been dragged along to peace camp by Namine, and cannot think why he agreed to go. However, 'Peace Camp' turns out to be a lot more interesting than he thought...
1. Meet the campers

'I can't believe you guys talked me into doing this..' Roxas moaned as they made their way to the bus station. 'I mean _peace camp?!?'_

Namine giggled.

'Come on Roxas, it'll be fun! A good learning experience.'

Olette nodded.

'Yeah Roxas, and you get to meet people, which is cool too.'

_Fantastic._ Thought Roxas negatively, his feet dragging along the ground, his face painted with a frown. He looked up, to see they were almost at the bus station. He brightened when he saw Riku, Sora and Kairi, chatting and laughing together by the bus shelter, where two men in cloaks were sitting looking bored.

Sora looked up, and spotted Roxas walking towards them.

'Roxas!' He cried, a huge smile erupting on his face. Sora's bright blue eyes were alight as he joined them, his hair ruffling slightly as a gentle breeze passed over them.

'Hey Sora, good to see you.' Said Roxas quietly.

Namine and Olette walked up from behind Roxas.

'Hi guys,' smiled Namine. 'You guys were interested in peace camp too?'

Riku groaned.

'Kairi dragged us along.' He said, rolling his eyes. 'And if a certain little blue eyed wonder boy hadn't agreed with her like a little puppy obeying his master…'

'Hey!'

'Well it's true!'

'So How are you Kairi?' Namine interrupted, silencing the two boys' petty argument.

Roxas moved away, and leaned against the bus shelter. He watched Sora and Riku with interest, as it had been a while since he had seen the two boys together. He watched as Sora spoke, how his eyes kept on darting back to Riku, as if to make sure what he was saying was okay. And the way Riku brushed against Sora, slight touches that, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it, put a small smile upon Sora's delicate lips, as if each touch gave him warm feelings equivalent to sitting by a warm fire on a cold winters day. And then there was Kairi, who twisted her hair round her finger and just happily gazed at Sora while he-

'Hey blondie, do you talk or are you just some stuffed doll?'

Roxas jumped, pulled away hastily from his chain of thought. One of the cloaked guys from inside the bus shelter had spoken to him. Roxas blinked as he took in the startling features of this stranger.

His hair was a gorgeous red, spiky, full of mischief and cunning, and it danced beautifully in the breeze. Roxas locked onto the eyes, which were a lovely shade of green, but dangerous, exciting, maybe even slightly intimidating. Under his eyes were delicate little triangles, which added to the excitement. He was tall, and very skinny, as if he had a secret job as a supermodel so he had to keep his figure stick thin.

The guy next to him was cute, but not as striking as the red head. His hair spiked up, and was a blondish brown in colouring. His face had a nice look about it. Soft. Kind. He seemed like the sort of person that you give a kitten and they have fun for hours, or maybe you'd ask him to walk your dog. He was also pretty skinny, but not like his friend. They were both dressed in black cloaks, which looked hot in the morning sun.

'The names Axel,' Said the red head, a smile creeping across his face. 'Got it memorized?' Roxas nodded. Axel gestured to his friend. 'This is Demyx. D-E-M-Y-X. Demyx.' Roxas nodded again.

'I'm Roxas.' He murmured, shyness overcoming him.

'Pleased to meet yah Roxas!' Said Demyx, extending a hand for Roxas to shake. Roxas looked at the hand, slightly puzzled, then slowly grasped Demyx's hand.

Roxas struggled hard to recover the ability to speak.

'So why peace camp?' He choked out. Axel and Demyx looked at each other.

'Well, we're in this… group thing…' started Demyx

'And Demyx and I did some things that the people in the group didn't seem to appreciate…'

Demyx chuckled.

'Yeah, so this is our punishment.'

Roxas gave them an incredulous look.

'They're punishing you by sending you to peace camp?!?'

Axel nodded.

'Look around you Roxas. How many people do you see coming to this peace camp? There aren't many. Usually, the people who do come here are strong fun-lovers who all seem to know each other and try to arrange odd activities that involve dress up games..' He shrugged. 'I'm not saying all peace camps are like this...'

'It's just this one usually is.' Muttered Demyx gloomily.

Roxas nodded, trying hard to ignore the way the sun lit up Axels face and hair, making it bright and almost glowing, as if he was some kind of god. Roxas looked around as a rumbling approached, and a van, covered in rainbow patterns and big butterflies pulled up next to the bus stop. Kairi, Namine and Olette oohed and aahed at the van, marvelling at its many colours.

'Hyuk! All aboard folks!' the driver called from inside the van.

'Goofy!' Cried Sora happily, and opened up the van eagerly. Roxas did not know who goofy was, and was not sure if he wanted to. He looked loud and clumsy, and he wasn't sure if he wanted him driving the van.

'This is why it is our punishment…' Axel said quietly. Roxas smiled, and climbed onto the step into the van. The others had already eagerly jumped in. He turned and smiled at Axel, who looked out of place beside the rainbow hippie van.

'It's going to be an Interesting two weeks, don't you think Axel?'

Axel smiled, and stepped onto the van.


	2. Arriving

Hello,

This is the second chapter of my first fan fic.

Reviews appreciated )

Thanks for reading!

------------------------------

Roxas pressed his face against the cool glass of the window, trying in vain to bring down his body temperature. The van was cramped, it had 9 seats, and Riku happily grabbed two seats, being the kind considerate boy that he was. Sitting to his left was Namine, who was humming along to the music, and next to her was Olette. In front of him, there was Axel, Demyx and Kairi, who was writing in a diary of some sort. Behind him, Sora and Riku occupied the seats, chatting away like there was no tomorrow.

'Can you change the flaming song?!?' Blurted Axel. 'We've been listening to the same one for 2 painful hours!'

Everyone looked at him.

'Why would you want to change the song?' Asked Kairi.

Roxas laughed, understanding what had occurred.

'Axel, this is what happens where ever you go. There is a certain type of music for that place, and it plays repetitively so you can recognise where you are by the music. Get it?'

Axel looked horrified. He sank lower in to his seat, sighing. Roxas shrugged, and rested his head on the window, letting his eyes shut…

'We're here!' cried Goofy, jumping out of the driver's seat and smashing open the door to the van. 'Welcome to Peace Camp!'

Roxas moaned, and opened his eyes. He jumped as he realized that he had no idea where he was, or how he got there. They were in a clearing, a huge clearing, the size of 2 football fields, surrounded by nothing but trees. The only sound was-

'Where is that music coming from?!?' cried Axel, exasperated.

Roxas clambered out the van, and smelt the crisp fresh air of the outdoors. It was nice, he decided, and lay down on the ground, absorbing the sunlight. The grass was soft, and had a lovely feel to it; it was nature's natural bed. He let himself slip into a day dream, and smiled as it ran through his hopes and desires.

'Get up lazy boy!' Cried Goofy, nudging Roxas with his foot. He got up, feeling slightly embarrassed. Everyone was looking at him, and he did not like this kind of attention.

'Well anyways, as I was saying,' said Goofy. 'I bought 3 tents, so since there are 9 of us, that makes…'

'Three to a tent?' chipped in Riku, smiling.

'Yeah!' said Goofy, counting on his fingers. Roxas saw Axel roll his eyes, and smiled. 'So three to a tent! The girls will have to go together o'course, and me and Sora have got some catching up to do!'

'I'm with Sora.' Stated Riku, grabbing Sora's arm protectively.

Axel and Demyx looked over at Roxas.

'Looks like your with us, kiddo!' Said Demyx, grinning. Roxas' heart was racing at the thought. Then, before he could stop himself, he blushed.

'Aww is Roxas shy?' asked Axel. He stroked Roxas' cheek. 'Ouch, he's hot.' Demyx laughed.

'Leave the kid alone Axel, you're gonna make him want to sleep outside!'

'We are sleeping outside.'

'I meant outside the tent.'

'Why would he want to do a thing like that?'

Roxas ran over to the van, and grabbed a tent. He stroked the spot of Axel's touch, which was still tingling. Was he imagining it, or was Axel _flirting_ with him? No one knew he was gay, but maybe he had become more obvious on peoples gaydar. Did everyone know anyway? He began to worry, and bit his lip gently. He thought that his cousin, Sora, knew, but that's all that could possibly know. Namine and Olette didn't. Riku and Kairi didn't. Did Axel and Demyx know? Was Axel gay too?

Roxas shook his head. _No, Roxas!_ He thought to himself. _If you get too hung up on someone you're just going to be hurt again and again. There is no point in this. So stop it!_

'Roxas?' A soft voice came from behind him. He turned to see Namine, Her blonde hair falling gently over her shoulders, her eyes clouded with worry.

'Are you alright?' She asked.

Roxas felt a pang of guilt. Namine. He should have told her a long time ago, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bear to tell her that her feelings towards him will never be fulfilled, couldn't cope with the pain he would see in her eyes, couldn't deal with the fact that she may never want to talk to him again.

'I'm fine, really.' Said Roxas, forcing a smile. She smiled back, her eyes still cloudy. Then she blinked, and the clouds were gone.

'Then you better take that tent over to your new buddies, they look impatient!'

Roxas laughed, and walked back over to his two 'buddies'. He chucked the tent and Demyx, who looked surprised, put his hands up to protect his face, and let it fall to the ground. Axel picked it up.

'Honestly Demyx, it's a tent, its not going to kill you.'

Demyx shrugged.

'You never know with these things.'

Axel rolled his eyes, and put on a lazy smile that made Roxas want to scream.

'So Roxas, you'll help me with the tent, right? Even if safety boy here doesn't want to risk being consumed by this manky bit of fabric.' Said Axel, gesturing towards Demyx.

Roxas nodded, and Axel tipped out the contents of the tent. As they struggled to make the place they would call home for the next two weeks, Roxas slipped back into thinking mode.

He needed to tell Namine. No matter how painful, he needed to tell her. He couldn't keep letting her believe that she could possibly have a chance with him. She didn't. No females did. Roxas didn't like girls. Namine looked up, and met Roxas' gaze. She smiled, and her cheeks went pink. Roxas looked away angrily. _Don't look at her!_ _How could you be so stupid!_ He angrily tried to ram the tent pole through the next hole, but it was disagreeing with him.

'Geez Roxas, cool it, it's only a tent.' Said Axel, raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry.' Muttered Roxas, and this time he gently let the tent pole slide through.

They eventually got the tent done, and only took 10 minutes longer than the girls. Axel smiled proudly at their home. Roxas was slightly confused by this. Why would he be so proud about putting up a tent? As if he had read his thoughts, Demyx leaned over to whisper in Roxas' ear.

'Last time Axel tried to set up a tent, he ended up getting so frustrated he burnt it down.'

_Ha! _Thought Roxas, and grinned. _And he told ME to cool it._ Roxas turned, to see Namine walking over to him, a smile on her face.

He needed to tell her.

'Namine,' He said his eyes full of urgency and sorrow. 'There's… There's something I have to tell you.'


	3. The Afternoon

Namine looked worried.

'What is it?' She asked. Roxas opened his mouth. Nothing came out. How could he possibly word this? 'Hey Namine, just so you know I'm completely boy crazy so just give up now before you fall so in love with me your willing to shave your head and wear baggy low rider pants in order to look boyish enough for me to be fooled.' _Yeah that'll work._ He thought grimly.

'I, uh, was wondering…' _what, what am I wondering?_ 'Do you think Kairi has a crush on Axel?' He blurted. 'Because, um, I think she'd be liking, the wrong sort of guy.' He continued, changing his facials so it made him look really worried. _Well done Roxas, now you look like a dorf bag. _Namine studied him carefully.

'No, I don't think Kairi has paid any attention to Axel at all. Why so worried? Are you sure this was all you wanted to tell me?'

Roxas looked hurt.

'Well I thought it was important…' He mumbled, and looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly.

Namine laughed. She left without another word, a spring in her step as she bounced over to Olette. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. Then he remembered why he'd called her over in the first place, and his heart sank. If only there was an easier way. He looked over at Axel, who had set fire to a stick and was watching it closely, as if it would suddenly run away when he wasn't looking.

'So you like fire, Axel?' Asked Roxas as he wandered over.

'Huh?' Axel responded, his eyes flickering from the flame to Roxas. 'LIKE fire? Its part of who I am!' He chucked the stick down carelessly, and Roxas quickly stamped out the flame.

'And water is a part of who I am!' Said Demyx, smiling.

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

'Well duh. Humans are 70 water. If water wasn't part of you, you'd look like some sort of shrivelled handbag.'

Axel looked at Roxas, mock surprise written on his face.

'Wow Roxas, sounds like you did your homework!' He said, striding over to where Goofy was literally hollering at them to get over there.

Roxas ran over and say down on the grass enthusiastically.

'Okay folks, this peace camp is run very well. This camp will teach you the ways of being a PEACEFUL person, and ways of spreading peace round the whole world!' Roxas raised his eyebrows and looked at Axel, who avoided his gaze. 'So first things first, to be a kind person, we must do a kind deed!' Goofy did his funny laugh. Demyx humoured him.

'What shall we be doing Goofy?' He asked in a sing song voice.

'Plantin' trees!' Goofy cried, and suddenly had a baby tree in his hands.

'Did he just pull that out of his pants?' Asked Axel to Roxas suspiciously. Roxas chuckled, and Goofy handed the tree to Sora, who ran off to plant it.

Riku followed Sora, a tree in his hands. As he caught up to Sora, Roxas heard him yell 'Race ya!' and the two boys sprinted off, trees in hands, friendly competition being just another excuse for bonding time.

'Hey Roxas, catch!' Said Axel smoothly, chucking the tree at the vacant Roxas, who let it collide with his face.

'HEY! What the-?!?' Cried Roxas, confused.

Demyx cracked laughing, practically rolling on the floor with delight.

'The look on his face!' He spluttered, clutching his sides.

'Gawsh Axel, you should be more careful!' said Goofy, shaking his finger at Axel.

'Yeah, you're right, I could have hurt the tree..' Said Axel, bending down, as if he couldn't care less about Roxas.

'I think you owe Roxas an apology!' Said Goofy, his hands on his hips now. Axel sighed.

'I'm sorry for throwing a tree at your face. I won't do it again.' Said Axel in a bored tone. 'Can I go plant a tree now?'

Goofy sighed.

'Well, off you go!' said Goofy, shooing them. Roxas picked up his tree and hurried over to join Axel and Demyx.

'Well this camp is going to be the highlight of my life,' Muttered Demyx. Axel nodded in agreement. He looked at Roxas, and smiled.

'Its not all bad Demyx.' He said quietly.

'What?' He said, apparently not quite catching what Axel had said.

'If we hadn't been sent here, I never would have met Roxas.'

Roxas looked at Axel, meeting his gazed, touched by his words.

'Yeah, we wouldn't have met any of these people. And I would be missing out in life if I never saw Goofys gorgeous face!'

Then Demyx opened his mouth and spoiled it all.

'Yeah Demyx, and who could live without Goofy.' He said, sighing.

Planting trees wasn't a hard job. Roxas found it quite fulfilling, knowing that one day the tree would be tall and strong because he planted it. Birds would nest in it; build families, lives, hopes, dreams, love. Then some idiot would come along and ruthlessly chop it down, and destroy everything that tree created. Roxas clenched his fists as he stared at the little tree.

Sora and Riku walked over to him.

'Hey Roxas!' Grinned Sora. 'Having fun so far?' Roxas looked over at Sora and nodded, grinning.

'Pretty life changing stuff this.' He replied.

Riku smirked.

'Yeah, for Namine…'

Roxas froze all over, hoping his alarm didn't leak onto his face. Sora looked confused.

'What do you mean by that, Riku?' Said Roxas, choosing his words carefully.

'She's nuts about the world, isn't she? This'll just inspire her to do something outrageous!'

Roxas laughed, relief sweeping through him.

'Yeah, she is a bit passionate isn't she?' Said Roxas, his heart still thumping madly.

'Roxas!' called Axel excitedly. 'Come look at this!'

'Talk to you later!' Said Sora as Roxas sprinted over to see what had got Axel so excited.

'What is it?' Asked Roxas.

'Show him Demyx.' Said Axel, grinning.

Demyx, as if from nowhere, let a burst of shimmering water strike the plant. After a few seconds the plant began to grow at super speed, getting taller and taller, its leaves getting bigger, and its trunk getting thicker.

Demyx stopped the jet of water, and looked up at the tree, which was now twice the size of Roxas.

'What did you put in that water?!?' Cried Roxas, laughing.

'It is a MAGICAL water,' said Demyx, wiggling his fingers. 'From a magical place where washing machines give back socks and kittens grow on trees. And it is full of Candy! So they called it CANDYLAND! The very famous and magical Candyland!'

By this time, he was skipping round the trees squirting jets of 'magical' water into the sky. Axel seized the opportunity to grab Roxas' hand, and they followed Demyx, laughing and skipping through the tall trees.

They skipped all the way back to the tent, where they collapsed outside it, laughing at the stupidity off it all.

The sun was setting.

'Roxas?' asked Axel, his red hair glowing in the setting sun, his face lit up, his eyes beautiful and caring. 'Can I ask you something?'

---------------------------

Yeah Okay I was feeling really random when I wrote this... Hope it's Okay!

Thanks for reading, please review

And thanks to those who have, it's made my day :)


	4. The Second Day

Roxas smiled.

'You just did.'

'Oh yeah. Well, I was wondering,' Axel paused. 'Do you think the others think we're weird?'

Roxas laughed, and lay down on the ground, enjoying the last rays of the sun.

'I think they think you're completely crazy.' He said, smiling.

Axel shrugged, and stood up, looking over at Kairi, Riku and Sora. Roxas watched him, curious, wondering if he saw a longing in his eyes. Or was it the light?

'Axel?' Roxas asked. 'You okay?'

Axel looked at Roxas darkly; a sudden mood swing seemed to have over come him.

'Nobodies don't have hearts.'

And, without another word, he crawled into the tent.

_What was that all about? _Thought Roxas, puzzled. _Nobodies? Was he calling me a nobody? Or was he referring to himself?_ He fidgeted, and attempted to rip apart his shoelace. He had become worried now. Had he offended Axel in some way? Done something wrong?

'Hey,' said Demyx kindly. 'Don't worry about it. Axel is just in one of his moods. It'll pass, don't worry!' Demyx smiled, and Roxas managed to feel a bit better. 'But for now, it looks like Goofball wants to amuse us again.' Sure enough, Goofy was gesturing for the campers to gather round a mound of sticks, which Roxas guessed would have to be the campfire.

As they wandered over, Roxas couldn't help but feel guilty about Axel, being stuck alone in the tent. He looked back, and wondered what could possibly be going through the red heads mind as he lay in that tent on his own.

'Hey, nice campfire Goofy!' Said Sora cheerfully as he bounded over.

'Gee, thanks Sora!' Said Goofy, beaming. 'I built it myself!'

Roxas stared at the pile of misshapen sticks, thrown together in an attempt to have some form of order. Demyx wiggled his eyebrows at Roxas, who giggled. Goofy glared at him.

'Where's Axel?' asked Goofy, still glaring at Roxas.

Demyx shrugged.

'He said something about being over-heated…' Then he quietly muttered something about Goofy, which obviously didn't please Goofy because his fists clenched with suppressed rage.

Later on in the night, when the food was eaten and the campfire alight, the night was dark, and the happy campers began to tell stories, that would amuse, scare and enchant.

'Okay my turn.' Said Demyx, rubbing his hands together with delight. 'Well, a long time ago, in a land far away, there lived a turtle. And not just any old turtle. Myrtle the turtle, with her beautiful shell and very un wrinkly skin. Now, one day, Myrtle was cooking up a nice batch of pirate muffins, when she heard a knocking on her door,' Demyx rapped his knuckles on the log he was sitting on. 'Curious to who might be knocking at this time of the year, since it was obviously a doorbell season, she answered it. And who should be standing there?' Demyx paused, obviously trying to achieve a dramatic effect. 'The Grim Reaper!' He said, in a spooky voice, and he did some more finger wiggling.

Everyone looked at him.

'Is that it?!?' Demanded Kairi, sounding annoyed.

'Well there is a battle between death and Myrtle and the use of her awesome muffin army, but that might be a bit violent for you.' Said Demyx smiling.

Kairi gave him an evil glare.

'That's NOT a proper story. There was no point to it!'

'I liked it.' Piped up Namine.

Demyx gave her a big smile.

'Thanks Namine! Glad to have your support!'

Roxas yawned, and nudged Demyx.

'I'm going to bed.' He said, his eyes drooping. Demyx just laughed at him. Oh how nice.

Roxas stumbled through the darkness towards his tent. He unzipped the door, tripped, and fell inside, neatly landing half on top of Axel.

Axel groaned, and pushed Roxas off him. Blushing furiously, Roxas put on his pyjamas, glad Demyx wasn't there to make fun of him or tease him about his pj's.

Roxas crawled into his sleeping bag, wedged between Axel and the wall of the tent. And, while listening to the sound of Axels soft breathing, Roxas fell into dream world.

The next day was tiresome. Axel had recovered from his foul mood, and now just seemed to be permanently bored. Goofy had organized a hike through the woods, and they had been busy all morning getting the stuff they needed for the long journey.

Demyx wouldn't stop moaning.

'Do we have to go? Can we go home now? Is there any tea?'

He carried on like this for ages, till Kairi lost it and screamed at him to shut up, or she'd shove a tent pole up his-

Well, you get the idea.

Goofy clapped his hands together.

'Well folks, looks like we're ready for our hike!' He said cheerfully. Sora Hi-fived him enthusiastically. _Does Sora EVER lose his energy? _Thought Roxas, rubbing his eyes sleepily. _I mean, I've heard of optimists but this is ridiculous!_

He let his feet drag him to the spot they would start their hike, and sat down. It wasn't very sunny today. It was mainly cloudy, and a chilly wind caught them by surprise. Axel walked over to him.

'Tired already Roxas? Tsk Tsk Tsk. Whatever would your mother say?' Teased Axel, poking Roxas' nose.

Roxas rolled over defensively.

'Gimmi a break Axel!'

Demyx ran over to them.

'Hey Axel, I found this HUGE tyre thing right? And it got me thinking. If we could somehow convince Goofy to sit inside it, we could pretend its some sort of activity and-'

Axel silenced Demyx with his hand.

'If you manage to get Goofy to let YOU roll him round in a tyre,' He said slowly. 'Come tell me, and I may even give you a cookie.'

Roxas looked up at Axel, smiling.

Axel looked down and returned Roxas' smile. He held out a hand. Roxas took it, and let Axel pull him up.

They stood there for a minute, holding each others hands.

Roxas blushed.

'Awkward!' sang Demyx, and Axel let go of Roxas' hand, letting it fall to his side.

Roxas blushed, and watched as Namine, Olette and Riku approached them.

'So who else is psyched up about the hike?' Asked Olette brightly.

Axel and Demyx shared looks of disgust. Roxas gave a sly smile.

'I am really looking forward to it Olette. It should be really character building.' He said, and silently laughed at the expressions that Axel and Demyx had put on their faces, shocked that Roxas could have said something so positive about camp.

---------------------

Sorry this wasn't a great chapter.

Hope the next one will be better...

Reviews please!

Thanks to those who have! they really make my day!


	5. A 'fun' day

The hike was meant to last about 2 hours. But at the rate they were going, it would probably be four.

'Owww! I hurt my toe!' Cried Demyx, and sat down in the middle of the track to inspect his sore foot. Roxas and Axel looked at him, amused.

'Honestly Demyx! Do you have to stop every five minutes? SOME people would like to keep moving!' Spat Kairi.

'Yeah. Some people. Good thing we are all kind and patient enough to let Demyx see to his injuries.' Axel responded, a small smile on his face.

Goofy chuckled.

'That's the spirit Axel! I think you're finding your inner peace already!' Said Goofy, beaming.

Axel shrugged, and Demyx got up, brushing the dirt off him.

Time passed slowly as they walked. Namine was humming along to the music again.

'So what did you guys do that made the group send you here?' Asked Roxas, his curiosity shining through.

Axel and Demyx exchanged looks.

'Sorry kiddo,' Said Demyx, shaking his head. 'R18 stuff. Not for innocent little boys like you.'

'Hey! I'm not that much younger than you!' Said Roxas indignantly.

Axel laughed.

'You're young enough.'

They talked for another hour, all the while Axel walked beside Roxas while Demyx walked ahead. They were at the back, and trailed behind the others who kept nagging them to keep up.

Lunch time came and went; Demyx attempted to start a food fight, but, fortunately, he was unsuccessful.

They were walking for another hour before they finished their journey and got back to camp.

'Civilization!' Screamed Demyx, as soon as the tents came in to view. 'Well… Sort of.' Roxas laughed, his feet aching from the long journey.

He collapsed on the ground outside his tent, groaning.

'Too… much…. Walking…' He said, his eyes closed. Images of Axel, walking, laughing, smiling. Smiling at _him_. Roxas smiled, the images bringing him joy.

'Geez Roxas, you complain you're tired then you _smile!_' Said Axel, half laughing.

'Oh, yeah. Sorry.' Said Roxas, not quite aware of Axel just said. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side, and his eyes flew open. It seemed that Axel must have kicked him, since he was now laughing at the surprised expression on Roxas' face.

Roxas got up, trying to look as angry as he possibly could.

'You'll pay for that…' Said Roxas threateningly, and began to walk towards Axel, the fiercest look he could possibly muster on his face.

'Uh oh.' Said Axel, and turned, attempted to run but go tangled in his coat and fell over, bringing Roxas down with him.

Roxas tried his hardest to stay angry, but couldn't help but let a smile flicker across his face.

'HA!' Said Axel triumphantly. 'Aw but your so cute when you're angry Roxas…' He said quietly, his head tilted to one side, his hand on Roxas' face. He leaned closer, and Roxas felt his heart beating out of control again.

'Hey Axel, get off the ground and go find some wood fire. Roxas, Goofy wants you to decide dinner tonight.' Sora yelled at them.

Axel gave Roxas a disappointed look.

'And I was having so much fun.' Axel sighed, getting up. 'See you later Roxy.' He said, winking as he strode off towards the trees. Roxas got up, slightly pink, and wandered over to see Goofy.

'SORA told you that?' Said Goofy, scratching his head after Roxas explained why he was there. 'Gee Roxas, I never said that. But if you REALLY wanna choose…'

'No thankyou.' Said Roxas, backing away. 'I-I'm fine!'

He turned and ran over to see Demyx, who was chatting away with Namine.

'Oh, hey Roxas.' Said Namine, smiling at him. Demyx turned and frowned slightly, as if slightly annoyed Roxas had chosen to come and see him at that particular time.

'Uuuhhh,' By the look Demyx had given him, he needed an excuse to get away. 'Have you seen Axel?' Namine looked puzzled.

'He's just over there Roxas. What are you, blind or something?' She said, shaking her head.

'Ha ha ha.' Roxas laughed, sounding faker than those electronic laughing cats. 'Silly me.' And he left them in peace.

Axel was building up the wood for the fire for that night, which looked a lot better than Goofys pitiful attempt. Roxas tapped him on the back, and Axel jumped out of his skin, knocking over the bit of wood he had just balanced.

'Geez Roxas, don't sneak up on me like that,' Said Axel, sighing. 'I almost had a heart attack!'

Roxas snorted, and rolled his eyes.

'So what is this thing?' Roxas teased, gesturing towards his fire preparations.

'Well those experienced campers such as myself, would obviously know that this is the very start of a beautiful thing they call a campfire.' He said, walking round it as he spoke.

Roxas laughed.

'Looks more like a badly piled up group of misshapen sticks.' Roxas said, eyebrows raised.

'Did Roxas just crack a _joke?_' Asked Olette, looking up from the book she was reading nearby. 'Someone get the camera! Roxas just discovered humour!'

Roxas scowled.

'I'm not that serious.' He pouted.

'Oh come on Roxas, last week you wouldn't know a good joke if it danced in front of your face!'

He turned away from her to look at Axel, who was chuckling quietly.

'I guess Demyx and I have really opened your eyes to a whole new world, Roxy.' Said Axel grinning.

'Leave me alone.' Said Roxas, turning away, hurt slightly that people saw him as a boring, serious little boy.

He walked over to his tent, intending to lie down for a nap, when Riku cut him off.

'Roxas, talk to Namine please. It's painful to watch.' He said sharply. Roxas' eyes grew wide.

'What?!?'

'Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.' He hissed. Roxas lowered his voice.

'How many people know?'

'Only me.' Riku's eyes flashed. 'But that can change.' He threatened.

Roxas nodded, and looked over at Namine, who was still chatting with Demyx. Riku strode away, leaving Roxas feeling like a destroyer of worlds.


	6. The first week passes

The first week of camp passed quickly; and Roxas still had not talked to Namine. But it wasn't his entire fault, half the time she was chatting with Demyx, which obviously made things harder. They had also gone into a surge of constant activities; walks, bird watching, story telling, meditation and countless other peace related activities.

'Another day of camp Roxas, now get out of bed!' Cried Axel cheerfully, pulling Roxas and his sleeping bag out of the tent. Roxas groaned.

'Axeeeel.' He whined, shaking his head to relieve himself from the drowsiness that hung over him. He sneaked out of the sleeping bag and crawled into the tent, with the intention of getting changed. He heard Axel outside, sniggering. Roxas rolled his eyes, closed the door to the tent and proceeded in getting changed. When he got out, Axel was still standing there.

'Come on Roxy, its Monday morning and its time for breakfast!' Axel said brightly, as if the joys of the world could be found in a meal you get at the start of the day. Roxas looked at him suspiciously.

'You're not planning something are you Axel?' Said Roxas, his eyes locked on to Axel.

'Pshh. Me? Planning something? Don't be ridiculous.' He said, waving his hand.

They wandered over to the campfire, where Kairi was once again moaning at Demyx.

'Can't you just figure out how to clean up for yourself?' She moaned.

'Well I'm a lot cleaner than you'll ever be.' He retorted, snorting.

'EXCUSE ME?' she shrieked.

'In fact,' Said Demyx, getting a malicious look in his eye. 'I think I'll clean you off right now!' And, using all the energy he could muster, he shot a fast jet of water at her, soaking her to the skin.

Everyone in the camp were pulled in by the commotion, and there was literally a circle of onlookers now.

'You flying piece of poo!' She yelled, tears streaming down her face. 'I'm wet now. I'm WET!' and with that, she pushed through Riku and Sora in the direction of her tent.

'Hey!' Chirped Demyx to the group. 'I think she's finally warming up to me!' He looked at Goofy who, surprisingly, said nothing about the incident, and put some more wood on the burning fire.

'Who wants sausages?' He called, and the group dispersed, each muttering about the events that just took place. Roxas looked at Axel, his eyebrows raised.

'Interesting thing to wake up to in the morning.' Said Axel, shaking his head. Roxas nodded in agreement.

'Oh my gosh Demyx I can't believe you did that!' cried Namine. Demyx ran his hand through his hair.

'Well you know… It's what I do.' He said smiling.

Roxas turned away from them, to stare at Axel.

'Sausage, Roxas?' Called Goofy. Axel snickered.

'Yeah he'd love a sausage thanks!' Axel yelled back. Roxas shoved him playfully.

'You're so immature.' Said Roxas.

'Whatever Roxas I know you like it.' Said Axel, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Well I know you don't like me being annoyed.' He retorted.

'Oh Roxy, who could possibly annoy you? You're so patient!' Axel gushed.

'I wonder.' Roxas asked sarcastically.

'Couldn't be me of course, I'm way too sexy for your shirt.' Axel said, and he proceeded to strut around Roxas singing _I'm too sexy for your shirt. _Roxas laughed and begged him to stop.

'Roxas! You're sausage is ready!' Called Goofy.

'Enjoy your sausage.' Grinned Axel. Roxas pushed him away. Roxas collected his breakfast and sat down to listen to what they were doing today.

'Okay guys, today we we're having a lazy day.' Said Goofy, grinning. 'You can explore all round our campsite, go for walks, do whatever, and just have fun! Hyuk!' He laughed, and he turned away, leaving the campers surprised and happy.

'Right.' Said Roxas, getting up. 'I'm going to bed.' And he went back to his tent, when he awoke again at lunchtime.

Axel was chewing on a sandwich and his eyes lit up when he saw Roxas. He hastily shoved his sandwich into his mouth and ran over to talk to Roxas. He started saying something, but it was impossible to translate with all the food stuffed in his mouth.

'Axel!' Cried Roxas, grabbing his arms. 'Chew, swallow THEN speak.'

Axel quickly gulped down his food, and Roxas waited for him to regain the ability to form recognisable sentences.

'Do you want to come for a walk with me?' He asked, his eyes bright and hopeful. Roxas blushed, surprised and happy that Axel wanted to walk with him.

'Sure.' He said, smiling.

They wandered towards a track they knew well, and walked in silence, until they could no longer hear the bustle of the campsite, and the yells of Sora as Riku tackled him.

Roxas,' Began Axel, looking at Roxas, his beautiful eyes looking directly at him. 'There's something about the group I'm in you need to know. We are nobodies.' Roxas felt something click in his brain. _Nobodies? _He thought. _Didn't he mention that when he went into his mood?_ He looked at Axel, who had looked away.

'The thing about nobodies is that they don't have hearts.' He choked. 'They aren't meant to feel.' He stopped, and looked at Roxas. Grabbing his hands.

'But meeting you Roxas…' He said wrapping his arms around him. Roxas looked at him, his heart racing as it did in these situations. Axel leaned closer, until their lips were only inches away.

'You make me feel like I have a heart.' Axel whispered, and leaned those extra few inches to meet with Roxas' lips, to embrace in a soft and tender kiss. Roxas felt fire works going off inside him as the kiss went on, each moment a gift from heaven.

'Roxas?' A voice snapped him back to reality. He turned, to see Namine, tears streaming down her face, a piece of paper crumpled in her delicate hands. She shook her head, turned, and ran, dropping the paper behind her.

'Namine! Wait!' Roxas cried, his heart sinking. He began to run, when he felt Axels hand on his shoulder.

'No.' He said firmly. 'She'll need space.'

Roxas' shoulders sagged. He bent down and reached for the piece of paper, which lay crumpled on the ground. He smoothed it out and looked at the picture. It was a drawing. In it, there was a picture of him and Namine, smiling. Above Namine's head there was a speech bubble.

'What does it say?' Asked Axel, leaning over Roxas' shoulder and squinting at the picture.

'I love you.' Whispered Roxas, letting the picture fall to the ground as the power of what he had done embraced him.

Thanks for reading!

Sorry my last chapter was a bit rubbish, but I hope this one is better.

Review pretty please?

Thanks!


	7. A day of pain

Oh gosh readers I am so sorry D

So first my computer DIED for about 2 months, which basically made me lose my writing ways.

THEN I went back to boarding school where they block the site,

And now it's holidays again.

I think I'm gonna have to finish it up, coz otherwise I'll feel waaay too guilty.

--

Roxas felt his whole body begin to shake, and he let a single glistening tear roll down his perfect skin as the whole situation overwhelmed him. Axels brought his hand up to Roxas' face, to wipe away the tear, but Roxas felt himself pull back sharply.

'No.' He said, his voice choked with emotion. 'No.' He repeated, his voice louder this time. 'No, no, no, no, NO!' He turned from Axel and began to run, ignoring the cries of dismay from his red headed pal.

_How could I do that to her? Why didn't I just tell her myself? _He thought fiercely as he sprinted through the forest. _ Why do I even like guys? Why can't I just be normal like Demyx? _He reconsidered his last thought, for Demyx was not one that you would make a habit of referring to as normal. He slowed himself down, which gave emotion time to catch up.

He fell to his knees and began to cry, loud, choked cries, letting the tears pour down his face as he everything seemed to fall on him in one heavy load. He had hurt one of his best friends, he was never going to fit in anywhere and he felt that he could never hope to be with Axel, not after that.

How could Namine handle it if he still flirted with Axel? It would just bring more pain, which was the last thing that he needed in a time like this.

He let himself sit there, letting all his emotions spill out like a broken dam, one he felt could not be stopped. He heard a soft rustling from the trees nearby, and he instantly silenced himself, hoping whatever it was would not bother him, and he hoped even more that the rustling was not somebody looking for him that was sent from the campsite.

His heart sank as he recognised the bright eyes of Sora searching through the trees.

'Roxas.'

The blue eyes had found his, and a look of shock filled Sora's face as he saw the pain that was so obviously portrayed over Roxas' face. Roxas looked away, feeling worthless and unworthy of Sora's pity.

'Roxas, Namine told me what happened.'

Roxas felt his face redden as he imagined Namine, with the crowd of the campers gathered round her, as she told the horrible story of him and Axel and how devastating it was for her.



Then he saw himself walking back to camp, the stony cold stares of the campers following him back to his tent, the horrible hisses of how much they hate people like him...

'Roxas, she told me and me alone.'

A feeling of relief flooded through him, yet it did not stop the constant flow of tears that seemed to have found a path down his face.

'She was just hurt that you never told her Roxas... But I do understand why you didn't. I know that you thought that Namine liked you more than a friend but,' Sora inhaled deeply. 'She didn't.'

Roxas felt his eyes widen.

'What?' He said, his startled gaze meeting with Sora's.

'Yeah, I know, we all thought she did too.' Said Sora, scratching the back of his neck. 'But she only gave the signs because she didn't want to make YOU feel bad.'

Roxas almost smiled from the irony of this.

Almost.

'But she dropped a picture...' mumbled Roxas, pulling out the _I Love You _and carefully un-creasing it's delicate scrunches.

'Yeah, she does love you. But not in the way that you would think, the note was going to be a reminder of how strong your friendship is. She was crying because she couldn't believe it, she hated the fact you had lied to her for so long, and she ran because part of her didn't want to believe that her best friend could be so "Cruel"'

Roxas sat, stunned.

'You're lying.' He stated.

'What? Why would I LIE about something like this?!'

'Because things like that don't just fix themselves, and turn out okay.' Roxas murmured. 'There is a lot more to it than "it was a misunderstanding so let's all be buddies again."'

'You're right, they don't. You have to realize that Namine will still be hurt, Axel and you will be awkward and the whole campsite will be buzzing with gossip as they try and determine why such a negative vibe has entered the campsite.'

'Joy.'

Sora laughed, and Roxas glared at him.

'I think we should probably head back to camp, otherwise everyone will worry.' Said Sora sensibly.

Roxas got up clumsily, and wiped the remaining tears from his face.



'This is so stupid...' He muttered, and Sora gave him an enquiring look. 'Why do I always have to overreact?' Roxas kicked a branch in frustration.

'Part of life, child.' Sora replied simply.

Roxas groaned.

As they wandered back to camp, a long silence seemed to hang over, unbreakable.

So Roxas broke it.

'Thanks, Sora.' He said quietly. 'Thanks for always being there.'

Sora gave a big grin.

'Hey,' He said, digging Roxas in the ribs with his pointy elbows. 'It's what I do.'

As the clearing of the campsite approached, Roxas felt a vague sense of optimism wash over him.

Of course it was going to be all right.

In fact, it was definitely going to be.

He had another whole week sharing a tent with Axel. How bad could it be?


End file.
